


Rest for the Wicked

by nerav



Category: THE iDOLM@STER, THE iDOLM@STER: SideM
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Mild Language, an amateur attempt at writing Asselin's dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 14:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14595213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerav/pseuds/nerav
Summary: Kamiya realizes that Café Parade just isn't the same without Asselin.





	Rest for the Wicked

As soon as the café’s front doors flew open, Kamiya quickly swung into action. “Welcome!” he exclaimed, his voice carried over by Saki, Makio, and Soichiro as they followed suit.

Saki adjusted the ends of his skirt before addressing their newest customer. Flipping back his pigtails, he locked eyes with them, a few inches above his own. He let out a silent gasp before clasping his hands in delight.

“Aha!” he squealed, cheeks coloring pink. “Producer is here! Producer is here!”

“Producer- _san_?” Makio said. “What brings you to see us?”

“Good evening,” the producer said, giving a small, sheepish smile. Judging by his suit and luggage, it appeared he went straight to their café right after work. “I hope you don’t mind me stopping by.”

“We would never mind,” Soichiro said, mirroring the producer’s face. “It is an honor that you want to indulge your time with us, Producer- _san_.”

“Ah,” the producer said, raising an index finger. “This is not a business trip, so there is no need to refer me as that. We are not in 315 Productions right now, after all.”

Soichiro raised his eyebrows. “But….”

“During off-hours, I am not your boss. I am simply a guest. I prefer to be treated just like everyone else.”

Makio’s eyes sparkled. Without thinking, he blurted out his bliss, “Produc… I-I mean!” he followed with a stammered namedrop before the producer could raise his eyebrow. “We’d be happy to serve you!”

As if on cue, Saki practically leaped beside the producer. “Please come right this way, I’ll bring you to your seat!”

The producer obeyed without question. Once Saki brought him to an empty table, Makio pulled out his pad. “Good evening, sir, what would you like to order today?”

The producer pulled out the menu that was neatly placed on the stand nearby. He rubbed his chin as he scanned every item with meticulous detail. “Hmm,” he mumbled. “Everything just looks so good, I wouldn’t even know where to begin….”

“May I recommend that you try our mocha swiss roll cake?” Makio said, to the surprise of no one. He pressed a palm against his flushed cheeks as if imagining the food being right in front of him. “It’s Today’s Special, perfect for the fall season! And it tastes absolutely scrumptious with every fluff of cream!”

The producer laughed softly. “I’ll try that then. And with a black coffee on the side, please.”

“Coming right up!”

Makio quickly darted into the kitchen. Before the producer could even blink, he returned with a full tray of his order, placed in expensive-looking, pastel-colored china and accompanied by a vintage coffee pot. Following him was Soichiro, who momentarily left the kitchen, perhaps to witness the producer’s reaction to his finest work yet.

In the meantime, Kamiya ensured the producer was at absolute comfort and adjusted his seat into a more comfortable position. He then gracefully layered his lap with a cloth, to ensure that his good work suit wouldn’t catch a single stain. By the time Makio returned, the producer was more than ready to dine.

But formalities weren’t finished yet. As Makio carefully placed down the tray, the other three extended their hands in synchronization toward the producer. With how well choreographed their pose was, with Makio at the center, it was almost as if the producer was watching another one of their idol performances.

“We hope you enjoy your meal!” the four of them chimed in perfect unison, completing their more-than-generous welcoming.

Kamiya lost count how many times he spouted out the same phrase to every new guest. But today’s was different: their chant was loud and warm, but missed a high alto that would echo across the whole room.

Much to his chagrin, the producer seemed to have noticed this oddity. He pressed his hand against his jawline and rubbed it. “Oh… I’ve just realized. Where is Asselin- _san_?”

Suddenly, everyone else grew quiet. Saki lowered his arms, and placed the empty tray behind his back. Makio faced away and crumbled his fingertips, and Soichiro frowned deeply.

“Is something the matter?” the producer said in bewilderment, blinking.

“It’s just….” Makio started, but his words quickly trailed into awkward silence.

The producer opened his mouth and was ready to interrogate them for more information. It was up to Kamiya to step up to the plate.

“Don’t worry about Asselin,” he said, smiling without a hint of concern. “He apologized in advance. He informed me that he is currently communicating with the dark forces as he prepares for his ritual.”

(In layman’s terms, Kamiya was telling the producer that he was cooking.)

“O-Oh yeah!” Makio stumbled to interject.“Silly me, how could I forget he told us that?”

“That’s because you’re too distracted with the cake he’s making to notice!” Saki teased.

“I do recall him saying that it requires a lot of concentration,” Soichiro said, nodding toward Kamiya. 

“I see,” the producer said, giving another sheepish smile. “That does quite sound like something Asselin- _san_ would be doing.”

Thankfully, the producer dropped the subject and quickly returned back to his meal. Kamiya hoped for a moment that he successfully convinced him.

But there was something telling in his gut as he noticed the producer’s eyes. He sensed them piercing through his colorful lies, seeing right through him. And yet, rather than question their made-up story, he went along with it. At the end, he left their café without any more questions.

Kamiya felt truly relieved that this kind man was their producer.

While the others resumed their roles in entertaining the other guests, Kamiya observed silently from a distance. Eventually, all the noises in the bustling café muffled into incoherent blurbs. Though his eyes looked straight at the tables, he didn’t see them any longer. Every sensation felt numb to him as he contemplated once more.

Triggered by the producer’s words, he thought again of Asselin.

In the evening prior, everything was as it should be. The five members of Café Parade played an equal role in each endeavor to appease their guests.Soichiro and Asselin were in the kitchen, cooking rows of exquisite delicacies that were swiftly disturbed by the rest of them.It was a typical day for them; ever since they achieved fame through their idol business, their once-bankrupt café was able to churn out many profitable days.

But somehow, from the moment Kamiya saw one man’s reddened face, he knew this would be trouble. He regretted not doing anything about it sooner.

One guest entered their café after consuming what clearly seemed to be many pints of liquor. He dressed with a loose tie and a stained polo shirt. He brushed off their greetings and took whatever seat was available without being ushered. Immediately, he slammed his fist on the table and demanded service right away. His loud, boisterous shouts immediately drew a crowd of eyes from every other bothered customer.

Rude customers were something every server dealt with from time to time. This was no exception. Regardless, everyone tried to remain hospitable towards him. _‘The customer is always right’_ , even when they weren’t.

Things quickly turned sour as soon as he laid his hand on Saki.

“Hey, come on there, missy,” he said, eyeing Saki lecherously.His hand slithered further up his frail arm, sneaking underneath the cuff of his sleeve. “Why don’t you come play with me?”

_“Ewww_!” Saki hissed, recoiling his arm back fast. If he weren’t maintaining a cordial appearance, Kamiya half-expected Saki to intimidate him away. “Please don’t touch me like that! You’re not very _papi_ ….”

His decline immediately drew ire from the customer. He clenched his fists and seethed. “You dress like that and then you act like you don’t want it? Just the same as my wife—fucking bitches, all of them!”

“Sir,” Saki huffed, restraining every fiber from lashing out at his depravity. He balled his fists. “Please _stop_.”

“Stupid bitch! I’m the goddamn customer, I do whatever the fuck I want! That’s why I paid to be in this trash dump!”

Saki looked ready to lose it, but Makio quickly swept in before he caused a scene. After they briefly exchanged glances, Makio returned his attention back to the man, his softness turning slightly irritable. “Please sir, refrain from touching our staff in that manner! We have children here!”

“Don’t you tell me what I can or can’t do, you little bitch!”

In blind rage, the guest swept his china off the table. It landed just a few centimeters away from Makio’s feet, and easily broke apart as soon as it touched the floor. The ear-piercing shattering noise echoed throughout the room.

The noise was so loud that it prompted Asselin to finally leave his station from the kitchen. Kamiya panicked as soon as Asselin saw the mess before him. Before he could even ask what happened, the man painted the whole picture for him: screaming at Makio and Saki and throwing a huge tantrum like a child.

Just as Kamiya feared, Asselin’s desire to rescue his friends forced him to finally intervene.

Asselin extended his hand, raising it in a commanding nature. “Aha!” he exclaimed, in typical melodramatic fashion. “I knew I sensed a foreboding aura penetrating through the barrier!”

Kamiya stepped in slightly.“Asselin—”

Unfortunately, Asselin merely brushed off the sternness in his voice. With his head held high, he boldly approached the scene of debauchery. When he was only a few feet away from the customer, the drunkard finally noticed his presence.

Unsurprisingly, he physically revolted in disdain to Asselin’s unique appearance. “Who the hell are you?” he snarled.

Asselin smirked. “If you desire to know my name, I shall tell you! But beware, as soon as you hear my name, you may find yourself quaking in trepidation! For I am Asselin Beelzebub II, faithful manservant of the dark lord Satan!”

“What the fu—“

“He isn’t intimidated by my presence?” Asselin gasped incredulously. “His mana must be equal to my own… Perhaps he is also a master of the arts such as myself?”

The customer’s face turned crimson. “Shut the fuck up, dumbass!”

Asselin erupted into a cackle. “Your magic has no effect on me as well, mortal! Even if you’re a sorcerer, I cannot allow you to use our lord’s gift in vain and stage a coup against him!” He spread his arms wide and hovered over Saki and Makio. “I shall defend his followers with my own magic barrier!”

“Shut the hell up!” he seethed, slamming his fist hard enough to jostle the dinnerware. The slam nearly caused Asselin to flinch back. As he watched his reaction, the customer’s misted eyes quickly drifted a few inches from Asselin’s face.

“And take this shit out of my face!”

Everyone’s eyes simultaneously widened as his grubby, rough hands snatched at Satan, sitting precariously on Asselin’s frail shoulder. As soon as it was within his grasp, the man’s eyes sharpened as he tossed the doll straight toward the open entrance doors. Despite being drunk, his aim was so precise and far that Kamiya half-wondered if he was a baseball pitcher.

It shattered Asselin. No longer feeling his companion by his side, all his confidence melted away in an instant. The façade of the ruthless dark lord was gone, leaving behind only an emotionally crushed, ghostly pale man who was fidgeting in place. Frantically, he rushed outside to chase after Satan.

Watching the complete disillusionment of his companion finally pushed the usual calm Kamiya over the edge. He gritted his teeth, but kept his mouth closed. He walked quickly toward the man’s table, all while trying to cool down his boiling rage before he accidentally snapped.

“Where the fuck is the management in this shithole?” the guest hollered.

“I _am_ the management,” Kamiya said, bitterness lacing his polite tone.

“About time you showed up! I demand a refund for all this harassment!”

Kamiya took a graceful bow. “My deepest apologies, good sir.” He rose up and smiled, in contrast for the anger burning in his veins. “I'm sorry our service was not to your satisfaction. We would be happy to waive your service fee to make up for any transgressions."

He nodded. "Damn right you will!"

The others were stunned speechless by Kamiya’s suggestion. Their faces alone revealed the confusion and hurt bubbling inside, none of whom had the courage to explicitly tell him in front of their guests.

"I only ask if you could please lower it down, as to not disturb our other customers.”

“Huh?” he snorted. “You think I give a shit about that!”

“Ah. Just for a moment, please allow me to explain. Do you see that man over there at that corner?"

Kamiya pointed to a trenchcoat-wearing gentleman in the far right side across from them. The gentleman was looking intently into the menu. Occasionally, he shifted his gaze toward their direction for a few seconds before darting his eyes back to the menu. The guest struggled to perceive through his hazy gaze, but a raise of eyebrows hinted at some grasp of the situation.

"He's currently concentrating on his work. I believe someone had requested his detective skills to gain information on her spouse, whom I presume is suspected of infidelity. He needs to be able to scan the offending person without distraction."

Kamiya didn’t need to say more. Soberness gradually crept on the man’s face as he contorted in horror upon realization.

Reddened face now blanched, the man rushed out of his seat, nearly knocking the chair down from the blunt force. Without saying another peep, he dashed out of the building in blinding speed.

At last, their café went back to normal. With no more yells to distract them, the customers resumed their meals. It wasn’t long before the usual bustle of chatter filled the atmosphere.

Saki, Makio, and Soichiro took a moment to check on each other’s condition, offering consoling words before returning back to their jobs. Though they were slightly shaken up from the hostility, it wasn’t enough to deter them from performing impeccably.

The only one still being affected was Asselin. It had been over ten minutes, and there was still no sign of him.

Chest tightening, Kamiya decided to check on him. He paced through the café’s front doors and approached outside. Before he darted his head out of the door, he caught a glimpse of the darkened clouds. He reached for an umbrella placed in a basket nearby and opened it as he made his way outside.

Rain roared. Thankfully, it didn’t take long for him to find Asselin. He stood only a few feet away from the café’s entrance, back turned and drenched.

“Asselin,” Kamiya said, sighing in relief. “It’s raining, so please come in.”

Asselin was quiet.

Inquisitively, Kamiya approached him, raising the umbrella over both their heads. His eyes widened.

Satan was still missing from his shoulder. Instead of searching for him frantically, Asselin stood completely still, as if he were a doll. He looked vacantly toward the traffic ahead. Judging by his blank expression, he was not aware of Kamiya’s presence.

“Asselin?” Kamiya said.

“K-Kamiya!” Asselin gasped, flinching back like a frightened animal upon noticing him. In realization of his docility, he cleared his throat and fixed his posture, bearing the mask of his devilish persona once more. “I-I mean—Aha! My comrade! Tell me, how does the battle fare? Have you successfully countered that fiend’s fiery arts?”

“The battle is won,” Kamiya said warmly, playing along with his fanciful speech. “He should no longer bring harm to our establishment.”

“Of course!” he cackled. “As expected of Satan’s second-most right hand—or should I say left hand?—man! I had excellent faith that our combined powers would smite those who oppose him!”

“I’m happy as well,” he laughed softly.

There was a pregnant pause before Kamiya asked the burning question, “Were you able to find Satan?”

“Ah….” Asselin subtly tensed, pupils shrinking. It took a moment before he gathered his thoughts to respond properly. He pressed a trembling palm over his eyepatch. “Ah… hahaha! D-Do not trouble yourself by worrying over our lord! We still share a spiritual connection after all!”

Kamiya frowned. “Asselin….”

“I-In fact,” Asselin resumed, his voice practically quivering in waning confidence with each syllable, “he just told me that he’s merely resting after using up so much energy from our last battle. H-He must reserve his energy for his next conquest!”

Figuring that Asselin would never give a straight answer, Kamiya instead observed the area to locate any clue about what transpired. Though it proved difficult due the poor lighting and rainfall, Kamiya eventually saw a suspicious pink string lying on the pavement. He let out a silent gasp.

“Did something happen to him?” Kamiya said, raising his eyebrows.

“I….”

At last, Asselin crumbled back into timidity, exhausted from excuses to paint up his charade. He fidgeted his fingers and averted his face. “I saw a cat snatch him away before I could get him back… It ran through the streets and disappeared from my sight….”

“Asselin….”

“B-But I’m not concerned. This is merely a trial for him… I must wait patiently for his return….”

In spite of his words, Asselin’s distraught face told a very different story.

Kamiya didn’t fault him. He knew better than anyone that Satan was more than just a stuffed plush to Asselin; he was his friend. Not just any friend in fact, but his very first one, one that served as an emotional crutch to keep his mind steady during so many years of isolation and loneliness. Losing someone like him was no different than losing a piece of his very core. 

And yet, Asselin was forcing himself to remain calm, even if his mind was a frantic mess in reality. After all, things have changed; Asselin had the rest of Café Parade to rely on now. Most likely, it was this very reason that he struggled to compose himself, in fear of worrying them.

Asselin considered himself a servant of darkness, but his heart could not be any more purer. His sorrow ached Kamiya's heart. In the heat of the moment, he pulled him into a tight embrace.

“K-Kamiya,” he mumbled, flushing. He trembled in his arms.

“It’s okay, Asselin,” Kamiya murmured, closing his eyes. “You don’t need to hold yourself back. You’re allowed to feel sad. You’re allowed to mourn.”

He looked back at Kamiya in surprise. His blush deepened further. “But….”

“I’m sad too.” He smiled wryly, in genuine melancholy fashion. “After all, he’s part of our family too.”

Asselin’s eyes nearly watered. With a sniffle, he buried his face against Kamiya’s chest. He didn’t choke into a muffled sob, however; instead, Asselin wrapped his arms around Kamiya as well, allowing him to pull him closer. He stayed in his arms quietly as the rain poured around them.

“T-Thank you,” Asselin murmured finally. He looked back at him. A small tear trickled down his cheek. “You’re so kind, Kamiya….”

Kamiya brushed away the tear. “Not as kind as you are. You’re a treasure to us all.”

Kamiya felt Asselin clutch tighter against his back. With a burst of emotion, Kamiya locked foreheads with him. Gently, he pressed his lips against his.

Asselin didn’t resist, instead closing his eyes as they relished in each other’s mouths. Though it didn’t erase all the pain away, it brought him momentary relief to calm his shuddering chest and dry away his tears. They held in place for a few minutes, until the sudden sound of thunder startled them to break away.

“We should go back,” Asselin mumbled meekly, shifting his pupils to the side.

Before he took a step further, Kamiya pulled him back. “Asselin, wait.”

Asselin looked back at him in confusion.

“Why don’t you rest for tomorrow? It’s been a really long day.”

“B-But, the others… I have to help them….”

“We’ll be fine." He laughed. "After all, didn’t you say that we all share a spiritual connection?”

Asselin was too stunned to retort.

“Just one day,” Kamiya implored. “Please just rest at our home. I know this won’t stop you from working, Asselin, but you deserve some break."

“B-But, I’m fine… Or at least, I will be….”

“It’s not just that. It’s also to give us time to recuperate from what happened. Too many people would ask questions, and none of us feel like sharing right now.”

At last, he was able to convince him by appealing to his selfless nature. “A-Alright,” he said, with a small nod. “Thank you again, Kamiya.”

Kamiya smiled warmly. “Thank you too.”

With no more protests, Asselin left early for the day.

Kamiya explained the situation to the others and no one disagreed with his decision. Even with one missing leg, they were able to pull through the rest of the night and the day after.

The next day, as expected, he called off from both the café and idol work. Kamiya was relived that Asselin listened. Nevertheless, it didn’t stop him from feeling down.

Though it was for Asselin’s own good, in truth, Kamiya missed him.

In just less than 24 hours, Kamiya truly felt the magnitude of Asselin’s missing colorful personality. He yearned to see his cute face as he worked hard in the kitchen, his lovely, velvety voice, or his character attracting both the staff and the customers. Just Asselin being himself was the light of his day, far more than the actual starlight fame as an idol.

His reverie was broken at last with the clattering of bells. Eyes more alert, he quickly put on his most professional front as he turned to greet their new customer.

To his astonishment, it was none other than Asselin waiting by the door. Satan was still missing from his side.

Kamiya froze in place, his mind drawing a complete blank. He didn’t expect this in the slightest, and his mind scrambled to pick up the pieces to respond in kind.

It was the others who spoke for him, gasping out his name incredulously.

“What are you doing here, Asselin?” Saki said. “I thought you were taking the day off!”

“I-I know,” Asselin said, fidgeting in unease. “I should have listened to Kamiya, but….”

“But?” Makio said.

“But… I don’t want to be sad anymore. Even if Satan,” he gulped, “is gone, I don’t think he would want me to hold onto him forever.”

Suddenly, Asselin smiled. It was nervous, and yet, was so captivating that he almost looked glowing. “Because I have all of you by my side. My friends who will still support me… I’m so happy to have all of you, and I want to help you in any way possible….”

“Asselin- _san_ ,” Soichiro said, a small smile creasing his lips.

Asselin slowly approached Kamiya, who was still gawking at him in complete bafflement. Their eyes locked and held in place for a few silent seconds.

“Are you sure?” Kamiya murmured, breaking the silence. “You shouldn’t force yourself if you’re not ready.”

“I am,” Asselin said, nodding. For the first time in the last few hours, his voice and posture was unwavering. “I am not a sad, lonely child anymore, Kamiya. I’ve never been lonely from the start once I came here.”

He couldn’t resist smiling. “You really have changed.”

“That’s because,” Asselin’s cheeks burned a shade of pink, “your kindness inspired me to try my best….”

If he weren’t present with a room full of people, Kamiya would have grabbed him and kissed him right there and then. Restraining his euphoric affection, Kamiya smiled back at him, pleased. Asselin mirrored his expression.

Once more, the romantic atmosphere was disrupted, this time by the sound of the doors opening once more. Upon impulse, the members of Café Parade rushed to greet their new guest.

“Welcome!” they exclaimed. This time, it was a complete ensemble, with Asselin’s incredible vocals adding weight to their simple greeting.

To their surprise, it was another familiar face—Taiga Takeru, to be precise. He was dressed in casual attire, as The Kogadou was also free from today’s work schedule.

“Hi,” he said, unfettered by their loud, dramatic greeting. “I didn’t stop by to eat, actually.”

He reached for his bag and pulled out a large item. Everyone else collectively gasped.

“I noticed the cat had this in his hands. I thought I recognized it from somewhere, so I figured to ask here.”

In his hands was Satan, mostly intact, save from some dirt stains and a small tear at his seams.

“I can’t believe it,” Kamiya whispered. Though upon retrospect, he actually could. Takeru always had an odd affinity with cats, so it wasn’t surprising that he was able to lure the attention of the theft in question.

Asselin let out a loud gasp. “Satan! You’ve returned!”

With his eyes nearly in tears, he raced toward Takeru and grabbed back Satan. He squeezed the plush into a tight hug as he hummed in pure joy, in a manner not unlike a child reuniting with a lost pet. Following after that, Asselin realized his place and corrected his behavior, placing Satan safely back on his shoulder.

“As expected,” Asselin gave a rowdy laugh, “our dark lord has returned! It took hours of preparation at home, but the ritual to summon him was a complete success!”

Takeru raised an eyebrow. “Huh?”

“He means that he received good karma for returning to work,” Makio elaborated, smiling. They all knew Asselin long enough to easily translate his unique speech into muggle phrases.

He scratched his chin. “Oh, uh, right.”

“Come now, my lord!” Asselin shouted, dashing back into the kitchen, leaving behind a dumbfounded Takeru. “We must return to our chamber! There’s still so many lost lambs in need of your offerings!”

“It’s good to have him back,” Saki giggled.

“Indeed,” Soichiro said.

“Well then,” Kamiya said, pulling away from the others as well, “we still have much to do, everyone!”

With a triumphant affirmation, everyone quickly bounced back to their roles, leading to a successful and drama-free day. It was almost as if Asselin never left in the first place. 

Café Parade was truly open now.

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to Emely (@alacartefreedom) for her assistance in everything Café Parade-related! (Asselin's dialogue still intimidates me tbh)
> 
> EDIT: I know Kamiya is a bit OOC since he seemed a little TOO composed; unfortunately at the time of writing it, I based his personality on what little I knew of him, so I was unaware at the time that he can be scatterbrained too.


End file.
